A Dark Abyss
A Dark Abyss is the season 4 finale of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Characters Main *'Chrome' *'Bagel' *'Rob' *'Mage' *'Abyss' *'William' Minor *'Donut' *'Toast Man' *'Chickenfox' *'Frog Thing' *'Illuminate Van' Plot Chrome and his friends go spelunking in a cave far from the city's border. Chrome is seen busy preparing "spelunky snacks" for going spelunking, which is just crackers with ketchup on them. Chrome puts all of the crackers into a backpack and can barely zipper up the bag. He eventually closes the bag, and ketchup spurts out a bit. Chrome stares at the bag, forgetting something, and he remembers to bring his pickaxe. Chrome goes upstairs and quickly comes back down with a grey, dusty pickaxe and a flashlight hard hat. Chrome wears the extremely heavy backpack, and he opens it to let out some items. He throws out a rock, a computer, a stinky sock and eventually an anvil. Chrome then picks up the bag and drives to the cave. Eventually, the gang meet up at the entrance to the cave. Daccino shivers in fear, and slowly backs away. Chrome tells Daccino to hurry, and the gang step into the cave, leaving Daccino behind. Daccino eventually hurries into the cave to catch up with the gang. In the cave, they find nothing but spiders, skeletons and cobwebs along the walls. Mage hears a noise and immediately jumps back. Hope chuckles a bit and says she thought Mage was the greatest marksman and afraid of nothing. The gang come across two passageways. Doug jumps ahead of the gang and looks at the two choices. He eventually decides on right, and the gang go the opposite passageway due to no trust in Doug. Doug continues to the right passageway and several cartoonish screams of pain are heard. Doug runs to the left passageway bruised and injured. Doug shrugs, and the gang continue. A rather large stalagmite from the ceiling falls and blocks the way behind them. Due to it's impact, it makes other stalagmites fall, blocking the way forward. Chrome tries to push the stalagmites, but somehow he is incredibly weak in this situation. Before the rest of the heroes can attempt to move the stalagmites, more fall and make the floor crumple apart, revealing another cave like area. Rob panics and tries to find an escape using several non-sensical mathematics, but stops when they find out Bagel was knocked unconscious. The gang look at Bagel before Rob realizes he's breathing. The scene jumpcuts to the gang trying to find a way out, and eventually finding a narrow doorway that only Doug could fit into. Doug squeezes his body into the passageway, and uses his Metal Fists to make it wider for the heroes. The heroes step inside only to find a Zelda-esque room with torches and a gate in front of them. Chrome grabs a stalagmite on the floor and picks the lock to the door. Inside is a man in a brown hat and jacket. The man cheers and shakes Chrome's hand hyperactively. He says he's been stuck in the cave for two years and proclaims that finally someone has come to save him. The man also states the other spelunkers have never made it this far. TBA. Quotes *'Daccino': I don't like this place, Chrome... it's too spooky for me! *'Chrome': Relax, Daccino! Nothing will hurt you here except that thing! *'Bagel': Chrome, that's a rock. *'Chrome': No, look closer. It's BREATHING! *'Bagel': Chrome, that's just a breathing rock, remember? *'Chrome': ...oh yeah. Trivia *Bagel looks at the breathing rock like it's nothing, meaning breathing rocks may be common in the Foundry due to it's wide array of strange creatures. Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness